Vegeta , El Saiyajin Inmortal
by jorgecr72
Summary: Fanfiction traducido de withheldforprivacy /Soy Vegeta y solía ser el príncipe de una súper poderosa raza guerrera que ahora está extinta, hice un deseo a las esferas del Dragon de Namekusei y me hice inmortal, pensé que era lo mejor que me había pasado en mi vida , pero cuando mi Bulma murio, supe que ese deseo fue una muy mala decisión ,ahora mi inmortalidad es una maldicion .


**Vegeta**

 **El Saiyajin Inmortal**

withheldforprivacy

El hijo de Kakaroto y su camarada (ese estúpido y enano calvo) decidieron traicionarme. Desafortunadamente para ellos, yo desperté cuando solo habían hecho dos de los tres deseos.

Amenacé al pequeño chico verde (quién era el único que podía expresar los deseos, debido a su conocimiento del código Namek), que me haga inmortal.

¡Y así sucedió! El deseo fue pronunciado, los ojos del dragón brillaron por un momento y ahora soy Inmortal… ¡Lo pude sentir en mis venas! …¡Lo había conseguido!

Pero de un momento a otro, las esferas se convirtieron en piedra, era la señal de que su creador acababa de morir.

La pequeña criatura verde cayó de rodillas, lloriqueando por esa muerte.

La tripulación de Kakaroto comenzó a consolarlo

Yo no estaba prestando atención a todo eso.

Estaba en mi propio mundo. Yo estaba riendo como un maníaco por el hecho de que me había vuelto inmortal.

Derrotar a Freezer ya no sería un sueño.

Hablando de Freezer, al momento siguiente, apareció, al borde de un acantilado.

Tenía una expresión tranquila, pero obviamente estaba indignado.

Empezó a gritar como un psicópata.

Seguí riendo, porque por una vez en mi vida, podía mirar al demonio de mi infancia a los ojos sin temerle.

La verdad sea dicha, yo no estaba seguro aún de si me había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo, pero no importaba, porque él ya no podía matarme de todos modos

Con un grito de batalla psicótico, Freezer me atacó.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Freezer y mía, atrapé su puño.

Me encantaba peleando contra él, para mí fue increíble.

Unas horas antes, ni siquiera pude. Vencer a ese tonto de Recoome y ahora mi fuerza era igual a la de Freezer.

Esto me hizo darme cuenta de que el poder que gané después de mis batallas con las fuerzas, no era solo un aumento ordinario derivado de un buen entrenamiento.

Me estaba acercando más y más para convertirme en el legendario Súper Saiyan.

Después de unos segundos, el bloqueo de agarre se rompió y nos empujaron el uno del otro.

Yo jadeaba, pero Freezer no.

Sin embargo, yo era el que debía sentirse seguro. Mi fuerza estaba cerca a la de Freezer.

Además de eso, era inmortal y siempre podía usar la ayuda a los amigos de Kakaroto.

¡Esa batalla parecía estar a mi favor !

Entonces, por alguna razón, Freezer se echó a reír.

Por supuesto, él podría transformarse, como Zarbon había dicho.

Entonces Freezer se quitó la armadura de batalla y comenzó a aumentar de tamaño y músculo, hasta que se convirtió en un ser gigantesco.

Admito que la transformación ejerció un mayor aumento en el poder de Freezer del que esperaba. Por un momento, mis instintos de supervivencia se activaron y olvidando que era inmortal, sentí miedo.

Freezer disparó una explosión que penetró en mi estómago. ¡Oh, Dios, eso fue doloroso! Más doloroso que cualquier cosa que alguna vez haya sentido

Me derrumbé en un estanque de mi propia sangre.

Creyendo que me había matado, Freezer murmuró algo así como "inmortalidad mi trasero" y se volvió, hacia los aterrorizados compañeros de Kakaroto.

Antes de que pudiera atacarlos, sin embargo, escucho mi risa y se volteo y me vio de pie, el agujero en mi estómago se ha cerrado.

\- "¿Olvidaste que soy inmortal, Freezer?", Le pregunté burlonamente.

Freezer se enojó de nuevo.

\- "Tal vez no pueda matarte, pero aún puedo torturarte", gritó. '

Disparó otra ráfaga, apuntando de nuevo a mi estómago.

Esta vez, sin embargo, la explosión explotó en mi piel, dejando solo una inofensiva marca negra

Freezer abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- "¿También te olvidaste de que soy un Saiyan?" - Me reí. - '' Después de que mi inmortalidad sanó la herida fatal que me hiciste y ahora soy mucho más fuerte que antes y gracias a ti, creo que ahora finalmente me he convertido, en el Súper Saiyan ''

¡La expresión de Freezer mostró que, por primera vez en su vida, experimentó miedo!

Oh, yo estaba disfrutando esto la expresión en la cara de la criatura que me había aterrorizado y humillado toda mi vida.

Use un Garlic Hoo y de Freezer no quedo ni el recuerdo.

Aunque ya había terminado con Freezer, todavía quería vengarme de Kakaroto también.

A pesar de que solo podía ir a la nave espacial de Freezer y matarlo antes de que pudiera curarse por completo, decidí esperar hasta que él estuviera completamente curado

Quería vencerlo en igualdad de condiciones.

Poco después de que saliera Kakaroto, me di cuenta de que era mucho más fuerte que yo.

Aun así, Kakaroto pretendía hacer era tomar a sus compañeros y regresar a la Tierra para continuar sus vidas lamentables.

No representó ninguna amenaza para mi plan de montar una de las cápsulas de las Fuerzas Ginyu, vaya a reino de Freezer y reclamar el trono de universos para mí.

En ese punto, reflexioné sobre mis elecciones. ¿Pero, era eso lo que realmente quería? …¿estar sentado en un trono todo el día y bebiendo vino?

Ese estilo de vida se adaptaba a Freezer, pero yo era un guerrero.

Sentí la necesidad de luchar, de seguir perfeccionando mis habilidades, seguir probando y superando mis límites.

Por desgracia, las siguientes palabras de Kakaroto me ayudaron diciéndome:

\- "Oye, Vegeta, ¿por qué no vienes a quedarte en la Tierra con nosotros?", Preguntó el ingenuo Saiyan en tono alegre expresión.

Esto provocó algunos quejidos de la enana calva.

Ignorando eso, acepté. Después de terminar con Freza, puse a Kakaroto como mi próximo objetivo. Estaba decidida a dedicar los siguientes años a la formación, para superarlo.

En la Tierra, conocí al resto de los amigos de Kakaroto

Entre ellos, Bulma, una mujer de pelo azul.

Esa mujer era la más molesta y al mismo tiempo, la criatura más emocionante que jamás había conocido.

Con ella yo descubrí sentimientos que pensé que no tenía, que era amor, intimidad, cariño, unión. Antes de que supiera, Trunks nació.

Un día, algo inesperado sucedió… ¡Kakaroto enfermó y murió!

No importa que tan increíble suena, ese súper poderoso idiota que había sobrevivido tantas batallas legendarias se dejó morir de una enfermedad estúpida, como si fuera un terrícola común.

Todos los demás sentían tristeza, yo mismo, yo sentía rabia.

Ira, porque, después de todo, nunca tendría la oportunidad de vencerlo en una revancha y demostrar que soy el más fuerte.

Esa ira despertó un nuevo poder en mí, un poder que probablemente tenía escondido en mí desde mi nacimiento.

El poder del Súper Saiyajin.

Tal poder insondable, pero también una pena que nunca tendría la oportunidad de probarlo

Quiero decir, yo era más fuerte que nadie por un margen tan amplio.

Pero 6 meses después de la muerte de Kakaroto, dos androides con caras adolescentes aparecieron.

Sus poderes superaron incluso mi poder.

En la batalla que siguió, todos sus compañeros fueron asesinados de Kakaroto e incluso ese Namek, por desgracia si Picoro fue asesinado, significaba que no había más esferas del dragón en la tierra, ni más soluciones mágicas para nuestros problemas.

El hijo de Kakaroto y yo éramos los únicos que quedaban vivos,

En mi caso porque Yo era inmortal.

En los años siguientes, seguí luchando contra los dos malditos robots, nuestras batallas siempre terminaban en empates.

Por desgracia , en una batalla en una cuidad cerca de la capital del Oeste , Gohan, fue asesinado, a mí no pudieron asesinarme, mientras que yo no podía vencerlos.

Las heridas fatales que me fueron atendidas y sanadas por mi inmortalidad ya no me podía hacer más fuerte.

Me di cuenta de habia alcanzado mis límites…A menos que hubiera algo más allá del guerrero dorado y gracias al amor de Bulma, alcance el estado SSJ 2 y por fin pude tercer a esos malditos androides.

El amor que recibí por los terrícolas después de que los salvé de los androides me sorprendió.

Mi antiguo Yo, odiaría por eso, pero me sentía... bien.

Je, quién podría haber imaginado que yo alguna vez… ¿Tomar el papel del protector del planeta Tierra?

Pero, al final, también había llegado a amar este planeta.

Durante los años siguientes, seguí yendo más allá del SSJ.

Yo no estaba consiente, que ya no solo era un guerrero dorado, prácticamente era un Dios para estos terrícolas y libere a la Tierra de más amenazas, la más importante de las cuales fue un enano se suponía que era un mago y estaba acompañado por un tipo que parecía haber saltado de una película de terror, pero a ellos también los vencí.

Sin embargo, a medida que pasaron los años, los inconvenientes de mi inmortalidad también comenzaron a aparecer.

Mi cuerpo parecía que nunca envejecía, pero no para Bulma yo la veía marchitarse día con día

No me importaba yo me aseguré de estar con ella, incluso cuando se convertiría en una anciana con pelo blanco.

Por desgracia los años siguieron pasando y finalmente ella murió a los 92 años.

¡Oh, Bulma!

A pesar de que han pasado más de 120 años, sigo visitando su tumba todos los días, así como las tumbas de mis hijos, nietos y bisnietos.

Estoy condenado a vivir solo para siempre, viendo nacer a la gente que me rodea, crecer, envejecer y morir.

Intenté suicidarme muchas veces, para reunirme contigo.

Nada funcionó, ahora me doy cuenta que esta inmortalidad me trajo desgracias

A veces maldigo el día que amenace a ese niño en Namek, debí haber pensado con claridad

Quizás, si eso hubiera sucedido, posiblemente estuviera muerto a manos de Frezer

Considerando el tipo de persona que era en aquel entonces, me habrían enviado directamente a Infierno.

Ahora sé que incluso eso hubiera sido mejor , estar en el infierno y reunirse con Nappa y mis otros compañeros serían preferibles a esta vida vacía y eterna.

Ahora deseo que Dios escuche mis oraciones y me libere de esta maldición que por idiota, yo mismo me impuse y así dejare de decir:

Yo soy Vegeta, el inmortal Saiyajin.

Fin


End file.
